micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Ptrcancer
Holy Republic of Paragonia editor has appeared! User:HRP --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Please block Hoggy bog roll User:Hoggy bog roll has vandalized the Jamie I, Grand Duke of Francisville page. You can see his edits here. pages please delete the follwoing pages: I contacted you in October asking that pages be deleted concerning my nation of Aspinburgh. I now, must ask that the remaining pages be deleted as well.The people who were written about in these articles do not want their names up on the site and have demanded that I do something to see that they are removed.I understand that it is not your policy to remove, but please understand the private and personal nature of this request. Thank you! http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Aspinburgh_Federal_Elections_2009 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Russell_Hidelspring http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Republic_of_204 Aspinburgh 04:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Cajak [★Admin★] 07:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report I would like to report vandalism by User:Butlerboy540. Vandalism to the Austenasia article can be seen here: http://micronations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Austenasia&diff=62056&oldid=61382 Reply Thanks for pointing this out. An official warning is being issued. If it happens again, flag it and we'll suspend for 24 hours and take it from there. --ptrcancer (Admin) 21:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Problem to upload new images Greetings, I have a problem for uploading new images on the page of Flandrensis (see coat of arms on Siple Island). I've changed the heraldic crowns and want to renew the images, but every time I upload the new file I see the old image on the Flandrensis page, for example: File:Groot-Siple.JPG. Could you fix this? Or will you delete the images of Noordermark, Schreiburg, Gothenberg, Mount-Siple, Groot-Siple & Gandensis so I can upload the new one? Greetings, --Flandrensis 10:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) More Admins may be needed Ptrcancer, Currently, the only 'ACTIVE' admins are you and Cajak and this is beggining to concern me. With Ramtak and Joefoxon entering the trap of Inactivity, I am nominating the following users to become Admins so one of them can start to help you a bit more. 1. New Euro Emperor. Reason: New Europe is a powerful nation and Wilhelm has been a strong person for a long time, i'm sure he could do a good job. 2. Kyng Fyrst. Reason: Kyng Fyrst is good at welcoming new nations into the micronational world. This is one of the responsibilities I think an admin has so he would be a good person to be an admin. 3. Secundomia. Reason: Secundomia helps a lot with your clearup operation and always makes sure articles are categorised. This is one thing that could help you a lot. 4. Friedebarth. Reason: The Socialist Union is a very influential micronation. Mark Dreser often helps the world and I believe that Administration could help him help everyone even more. I hope that these nominations can be voted on. Best Regards, President Tom Turner of Rukora RrSA I cannot get the flag (purple rectangle with 13 stars) into the first image slot in the infobox unless it takes up the whole page. Help please. His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 08:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) erephisia flag I cant seem to find a program with which i can design my countries flag or coat of arms, is there one that I can use and then successfully upload it to the '''Technological federation of Erephisia '''page? Billyneil 10:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I know your not Erusian but Hello, I am a little concerned about Erusia. I have contacted them about DR twice and twice I have had NO ANSWER. Am I emailing the wrong adress or something. If their not interested, couldn't they at least send back a no message. You are probably the best person to contact. If you can't help at all. Please still reply because I need to know. It's good to know that Petorio might be returning soon and Joe Foxon is active on other websites (but not MicroWiki). I would like to know ASAP. Best Regards, Tom Turner President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of the MUSC